vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100209-hardcore-and-what-it-means
Content ---- ---- Yeah took a while to come up with and then write, mainly though because I started at 3 am just after waking up. | |} ---- There was a Streamer who offered to play 24hrs straight and give giveaways... one of them being said bottles mentioned above :P Puts a totally different spin on the term Streamer ;) | |} ---- ---- It was mostly directed to some of the people on the forums, but yes saw that link / video ages ago...still I think some of what I wrote applies to the dev's as well. | |} ---- ---- I definitely fall into the 3rd crowd, as do most of the people I know that have quit. Sad thing is we're the people that normally end up playing the game the longest. The "super casuals" get bored pretty quickly (or if there is a really in depth casual system in place, like wows battle pets, sometimes they'll stay a long time. I don't think housing is WS ticket for casual longevity), and besides being a profitable sub for awhile they don't really contribute. The real hardcore are a very, very small number of people, so while it's great to have content for them, it's a poor business strategy to cut out the middle ground between arranging plushies on your plot, and spending 8 hours straight organizing and participating in a gated 40man raid. We 3rd groupers sticking around are the difference between a sub based game, and caving to f2p. Give us stuff to do CS. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure why this keeps getting brought up. Casual players have just as much access to anything that a Hardcore player does. There is no in-game code that limits anyone from getting a group of like minded people together and getting attuned. Yes, it will take a while. No, it isn't impossible. The game doesn't punish you for being Casual, it punishes you for standing in giant red glowing areas of death and not paying attention. There is so much for a truly Casual player to do it's mind numbing. Our guild is busy every single night running Dungeons, Adventures, Group Quests, critiquing people's housing plots, discussing builds and, believe it or not, most of our conversations hover around family, kids and RL stuff. I am not a hardcore player and neither is my guild. We just killed Stormtalon on veteran last night after putting in about 10 hours total working on him (over a few days). At first, the 1st Boss was a nightmare. Then, once we killed him one or two times, he's a one shot. Then the 2nd Boss was giving us trouble. Now he's also a 1 shot. We went back into Stormtalon later on in the day after working on him a bit and one shot him. Now we will work on our speed to get Silver. As far as gearing goes, all my Tanking gear was from Adventures.My DPS set has 3 or 4 Crafted pieces. I've never really had an issue where survivability was an issue other than when I first started Tanking. The point is, you don't need phenomenal gear to start doing Veteran Adventures. All the better gear does is give you more room for errors. We can mow through Adventures easily now. As far as Dungeons go, we are at the step where we were when we first started Adventures. In time, we will have them down like the Adventures. Put in a little bit of concentrated effort in the time that you do have online and you'll get to where you want to be. | |} ---- Carbine doesn't read the offical forms. If you want your voice heard by them you need to put it on social media... readit, facebook, twitter, and so on. Great post, to bad it will not get to the devs :( | |} ---- Sometiems the Mods will pass on feedback to the devs. Sometimes. | |} ---- Reminds me of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xgp5yGk9nY | |} ---- ---- I thought it was 41? I mean they DID make a movie about it. | |} ---- Thanks for this, I needed a good morning laugh :P | |} ---- ---- Rude. That's not even a hardcore collection, just an average one, and the way the cases are on their sides rather than upright is indicative of them not being played regularly. For example, I store NES cartridges in a specific size of cardboard white comic book box lid, because they fit perfectly in two rows and hold one another in place even when you pull out 2 or 3 games. | |} ---- ---- When players, casuals and semi-hardcore that enjoy raiding 1-2 nights a week, have to face the disaster that is the attunement process, they will just quit the game. Silver adventures and dungeons are ok, if you have a group you will get it, might take a week or 2, but its doable and engaging. But then world bosses happens. Casuals and semi-hardcore cant play whenever they want, and to kill world bosses you need to be in a circle for it and you need build your schedule around it.... There are tons of casuals and semi-hardcore that are leaving the game, they did adventures, they did dungeons.... now they want to raid, but they cant because they cant build their lives around world bosses kills and they cant complete this attunement step in an acceptable time frame..... these guys did silver adventures and dungeons.... there is nothing more for them in dungeons, they are leaving ( and will keep leaving) the game because they are 1-2 months away from raids cause their schedule dont let them kill world bosses at their pace eficiently. My guild, casual players that cleared heroic 10m ToT and SoO raiding 2 nights per week basically left the game because world bosses are an unnecessary brick wall..... its not hard... its not challenging..... its just too dam time restrictive. But personnaly what really drives me off is the itemization and unnecessary rng (yeah, rune slots and types rng). Salvaging 90% of the blues you get from dungeons and adventures, while using lvl 49 crafted blues over some epics is just awfull itemization, its so bad words cant describe it. | |} ---- I was once told that I'm not allowed to stand up from the computer till we cleared all the keepers of Ulduar on hard mode. We kept wiping on Freya at that point and haven't even tried Thorim or Mimiron yet. Turned off the computer and went to read a book. Bloody hardcore tossers. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- There are hundreds of thousands of hardcore gamers. They can appeal to any type of audience they want. You didnt take anything away from the point and you are arguing useless irrelevant information now about cancer treatment and Idc. Make your own metaphor is you are unhappy with mine. Take it as literally as you want, youre still missing the point. There is a market for hardcore gamers, however small you "think" it is, Oh' marketing experts of the forums. | |} ---- but they aren't concentrated enough to singlehandedly support a game that was almost a decade in development. $15/m x the number of truly hardcore players currently playing WS = F2P. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, then NC soft will see the low numbers and step in. | |} ---- How does one just throw out statements like that, like they are experts. Im acknowledging that I know nothing more than MANY business models are based off of minorities, and however long they take to develope many thrive. I dont understand how you are arguing that point, or acting like an expert on the market of MMOs, specifically this game when you have no information on it | |} ---- Logic is lost on you. Or maybe your definition of hardcore is, anyone that plays video games. *shrug* | |} ---- I'm sorry, I saw your avatar picture, and couldn't take you seriously at first, had me laughing so hard. | |} ---- I know right? Think Carbine may of missed the Hardcore Express by about 5-10 years... kind of like those music artists that come out with so-called "edgy" music that they thought was with the times, even though the fad for it died off some 5-10 years ago. Can't all be winners I suppose. | |} ---- I love the picture/name combo, I use it for most everything. It does get commented on a lot. :P | |} ---- Is tosser really an insult? It sounds ridiculous to my american ears. | |} ---- MERCA! | |} ---- Really? I'm actually rather fond of Brit/UK slang... seems so much more pleasant... I'd rather be called a "tosser" than a "f-er" any day... at least you can still kind of giggle and hold some dignity after being called it. xD EDIT: Well, after looking up the technical definition of the word... hehe, yeah, I can see where that might be somewhat of not quite endearing, lol. | |} ---- Come on give us a list of these giggly words! I want to impress me American friends! | |} ---- | |} ---- Never said I use them, was more referencing how it's actually more "fun", at least from my perspective, to watch stuff like the BBC, where there's a wider use of British slang and better usage of vocabulary... I mean, the shows here are alright, but the "go-to" slang terminology is vary narrow/limited already and seems to just narrow more and more after time, until there's a top-5 go-to slang-list which becomes kind of cliche after a bit. | |} ---- Just stop being silly man. There is nothing to prove, its a fact that hardcore mmo western players are a tiny bit of the pie. Its also a fact that its unwise to direct triple A theme park mmos at hardcores only as they wont be enough to keep the theme park content rolling ($$$ wise). Stop being naive, if Carbine thought they could have a lasting game with only the hardcore crowd, they wouldnt be so desperatly trying to appeal to casuals with their content for everyone logo. | |} ---- ----